I never stopped looking for you
by feryaylove
Summary: Zak was trying to prove himself when life hit him like a baseball bat with the hatdest thing in the world... Love. How will he react, what will he do about it? Oneshot Warning: english isn't my native language so... If a ahave any grammatical mistakes please tell me :)


I was running. Running away from my parents. Don't get me wrong, I was looking for a Cryptid. It was in a little town, my mom said that I can't go because it was too dangerous. I insisted but still. I tried to talk with my dad but he also said no. So to prove myself I escaped to find it. I'm sixteen already, I have to show them what can I do.

When I arrived to the town I saw fire, wild fire but somehow I liked it. Then I saw people running, and screaming.

Then I saw her... It... I don't know how to say it. It was a girl, about my age. She had red straight hair that ended on her shoulders. I noticed that she had white tiger skin. You could see a tiger tail showing in her low back. But when I saw her eyes the world stopped... Wow... How beautiful they were... Two deep emerald eyes. The only bad thing was that her eyes were showing fear.

"I sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone." She said, her voice was cracking. God what a lovely voice."Please, calm down...". She said. "Look! There is Zak Saturday, he will help us! Get that monster out of here!" A man shouted. I don't know why but I felt angry when he said 'monster', but I decided to ignore it. I became closer to her, I started to get nervous, my hands were sweating and I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. She was terrified, she looked at me I could tell that she wasn't comfortable. I moved slower. She took a step back.

"Don't be afraid." I said trying to calm her. "I won't hurt you ok? Just let me get you out of here." I took a step closer. "You won't hurt me?" She asked like a little scared girl. She was cute, I have to admit it. I shook my head. I offer her my hand." Come on." I said. She nodded and started to walk behind me. But something was wrong, she didn't looked like someone that gets scared easily. Then something caught my eye, she had her right hand over her left arm."Something wrong?" I asked as we were leaving the town. She nodded. "Some guy down there hit me with something... I'm not sure with what tough...". I stopped and turn to face her, I gently took her left arm. "Let me take a look". Honestly I was surprised that she let me. Her arm had a really bad injury there was blood almost all over it. I don't know how I didn't noticed that. Luckily I had some bandages just in case, I covered her arm with it. "That should do it for now. Better?" I asked. She nodded and smiled, my heart skipped a beat, her smile was beautiful she. "Thanks". I smiled her back. "You're welcome, now let's keep going" "Where are we going?" She asked curiously, she wasn't nervous now. "To my camp" I said.

We walked to the camp that me and my parents set up. I usually looked back to make sure she was following me. We stooped for a while. I stared at her. She was beautiful. She looked like a fighter, strong, smart, brave...

"You're safe now" I said. She smiled a little. I noticed fangs in her mouth. " Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah" She answer. "They just freak out when I showed up..." She looked at herself."Am I that horrible?" I almost laugh when she said that.

"No." I simply said. Maybe too fast. " I mean... They would run away from anything new to them, no need to worry. Oh, by the way, can I know your name?"

" You can call me Sara" She said with a smile."And yours?" She asked.

"Zak" I answered. I smiled back. She blushed a little."Let's go"

We walked for an hour. When we arrived I saw my mom making tents. When she saw me she run and hug me.

"For god's sake, where have you been? And who is she?" She asked. "Mom, Sara. Sara, my mom" I introduce them. Sara extended her arm friendly. My mom shake it. "So you're the...""Yeah" Sara said nodding. The my dad show up. "Um... Hi" He said.

I talked about how we met. And about the situation. She told us what she was.

" I am a felinae, a creature that is half feline and half human." She said. "The people practically hate us, we don't know why" My mom put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok, you're save here." Sara stood up. "Thanks, it's kind of late, so I will go to sleep." And walked away. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked. "I like sleep on a tree, I feel more safe." She answered.

When my parents went to sleep, I followed Sara. She was near a river. Watching the sky.

"I thought you were going to sleep." I said sitting next to her. I saw her, the moon was reflected in her eyes, and make them shine. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and I felt a connection since the moment first saw her. "I was, but I couldn't sleep." She looked at me. When our eyes met I felt fire burning inside me, but I liked it. She set her hand in fire, literally, and started a fire. "How... how..." "Can I do that? It's natural, I think I have it since the day I was born, I never showed this to anyone, but you... I don't know... I fell like I can trust you so..." I smiled.

For the following weeks Sara stayed with us and I couldn't be more happy. I actully got to know her better, she was wonderful everything about her was simply perfect for me. I was right, she was not a scared girl, she just was in a bad moment. Sara and I talked all the nights like the first time but I wanted her closer. Ugh... Stupid hormones... Is hard to be a teenager and have and incredible beautiful girl by my side. I often put my arm around her shoulder and hug her and she sometimes blushed and I smiled at that but nothing more.

We were by the river, just talking random stuff. In that moment were talking about our future plans."... I don't like to worry about my future, just happy to be living now". She finished. "What about you? I'm sure that a guy like you have many girls dying for you". She teased. I smiled, it's time to tell her how I feel. "Actully there's one... But I don't think that she feel the same way..." I told her. "Come on. You are Zak Saturday, the Cryptid hero! Every girl wants to date you! Even I knew you". "You knew me?" I asked, my heart was beating fast. "Well yeah, you're famous, but I never expected to meet you." She had a small blush. "I didn't expected to meet you too, but I'm happy about it." She looked at the water. "I don't know what's the big deal about me... I'm not pretty, smart...

I stopped her planting my lips in hers. She seemed surprised at first, but then she kissed me back! When we broke apart gasping for air, she looked at me and stood up with tears in her eyes. "Wait! Where are you going now?" I asked grabbing her hand. "I can't do this to you, I'm a monster, I'm too dangerous for you...I'm sorry." And she ran away. I tried to catch her but she was gone...

I felt cold, alone, sad.

Six years later...

Now I'm 22. Things with cryptids were better, people started to accept them, also marring with felinaes. I just felt sad for myself, I couldn't move on I never forgot Sara... Of course there were some other girls, but nothing serious... I never stop searching for her, everywhere we went, everyone we met, but nothing...

Then I went to the same town we met. I asked everybody, a boy heard this question and came to me.

"Maybe you're looking for the night tigress." He said. "A red hair felinae, half tiger... That's the one you are looking for don't you?" My heart started to beat faster and faster in excitement. "Yes! That's her! Where is she?" The boy pointed me the way. "It's like an hour away from here, she lives in a tree, near an old camp." She never left the place? How can I be so stupid? "Thanks kid, I own you one"

I ran the fastest I could, when I arrived to the place I saw her. She was taller, her hair was a little bit more longer, but her eyes were the same. She was wearing a black top that reaches to her stomach, and shorts. She saw me, and stop moving.

"Zak?" She asked. "Is that you?" I got closer. "I finally found you..." I said. "Wait, you were looking for me all this years?" Now she got closer. "Yeah, never stop searching for you." She looked surprised. "Why?" "Because after that kiss, you just left. You never gave us a chance..." She ran and hugged me. "You're right, I never did." Then I kissed her.

This time I kissed her more passionately. She kissed me back. I put my hands in her waist and she put hers in my chest. I pulled off, hardly breathing, but smiling. She smiled too. "I'm glad I found you, all this years... But I finally did it." "But why?" She asked. "I'm just another girl...". "But you're my girl." I said, Sara smiled with a small blush on her cheeks. "Just give us a chance... Just one..." I whispered, she kissed me. I didn't broke apart I'm not crazy. It was her that pulled apart. "I'll give it a try." She said.

Who knew that I would end up with a beautiful felinae?


End file.
